The Demon Fell
by Star Gaara smile
Summary: Sakura and sent to the hidden village in the sand, Suna, because of the real school life she's been missing. So Tsunade sent her there to catch up on all the school work and discoverise, but what Tsunade didn't expect is for her student to slowly fall in love with the Kazekage's dangerous, youngerst son who is also carries the one tailed best.
1. sending

This is the first chapter of my GAA/SAK fic so please be nice with the reviews thx: D

A cheery pink haired 14 year old girl laid in her bed one young morning thinking about her daily routine she had, she would; get up, have a shower, brush her hair and teeth, get dress, go down stairs and have breakfast her mum sometimes made, go to the hokage tower, learn something new from Tsunade, go home, have dinner she will have to make by herself and then brush her teeth then go to bed. Yep this is the life for Sakura Haruno was going supinely well, but she still felt the aching pain of losing Sasuke and Naruto, the blonde idiot, going away for god knows how long. Yeah she misses him to and Sasuke-kun who went away with the snake freaky guy. _I guess I'm all alone now no on around to keep me happy and cheerful anymore_ she though with a sigh.

So she proceeded to get out of bed and do her daily routine here she comes.

##########################

_Hokage tower_

An older woman sitting on her coach as she watched her student with amazement, she began thinking on all the _real_ school work Sakura's missing out on and the real life she _should_ be having and what things would be like if she just made friends with someone.

"Sakura" The old woman called.

"Hai, Lady Tsunade" she turned her attention to the hokage.

"It has come to my attention that you have been messing out of school work at the moment" she said as got up from the chair and walked around the room with her hand on her chine.

"Hai, Lady Tsunade, but it's not much that I've missed" she said to her teacher as she looked at her student.

"I'm afraid not, you see I check what you've miss and I think it is a very important thing to learn that will help aid you in your missions" she said and walked to her student "It's is a very good lesson to learn I promise" Tsunade said putting a hand on her waist and the other to underneath Sakura's chine.

"Well I could catch up then, go back to school and do the work then" she said smiling at her master.

"Am afraid that's not easy Sakura, they are learning an entirely different lesson at the moment and can't post-pun it and teach one student the lesson" she shook her head with her blond bangs following in the wave of motive.

"Then what am I supposed to do then"

"I've got other option, it's other school that is currently teaching this lesson" she walked away from her student and looked out the window and turned her back from her student.

"Really… but there isn't other school here besides the academy" she said looking confessed

"That is true, but I never said it was here did I?" she asked looking back at her student and raising an eyebrow and smirked.

"No… are you saying am… going to other-"but was interrupted by Tsunade

"Yes other village" her smirk winded.

"But lady Tsunade is there other way to-"she tried

"No there isn't" she put her hand up and shook her head "But it could also mean a thready peace between villages" she walked up to her student with her high-heels clucking with every step. And she put one hand on Sakura's shoulder and the other right by her side. "Sakura… I know you're not liking this idea but it's for the best… your missing out on the most cruelly important lesson that all your class mates have already worked on… and I don't want you to miss a thing of the other fun lessons and experiments that you can do" she tried to talk her student into the idea.

"But what about my medical training?" she asked

"I have already figured it out, there is one medic, besides shiuzen **(A/N I know that's not how you spell it but my internet is down right now so I can't check if the characters names are spelt right, so just bear with me for a bit but I promise as soon as my internet is back I'll fix it all **** )** and myself, who is the best medic-nin in the whole village and I've already told her where your currently up to in your training and she has agreed to it straight away and is happy to train you" Tsunade smiled.

_So that means I have no way out of this now _Sakura thought hopelessly, "Arh, alright but how long is it going to be?" she asked.

"As long as it takes" and she walked out of the training are with Sakura tailing behind and waked up to her office and went straight to her desk putting both her hands under her chin and her elbow touching the desk.

"Alright… I'll go" she signed in defeat and Tsunade smiled "But… I want to know where it is the village that am going to?" she asked her teacher who frowned.

"I was kinda hoping you wouldn't ask" she grumbled under her breath. She took another deep breath and closed her eyes "you're going to the village hidden in the sand, Suna" she announced and opened her eyes again.

"Wha…what, hidden in the… the sand?" Sakura said shock clearly in her voice.

"Yes" Tsunade nodded her head.

"But…they…how…they… they tried to destroy the hidden leaf village!" she cried to her teacher.

"Hai am aware of what they did in the past but past is past" she said looking at her student and then looking through her desk to find the massive stack of papers she hid from Shizuen **(A/N is that how you spell it?) **so she wouldn't be yelled at and not get time to go out and have a drink or two.

"But you're still sending me there?" Sakura was just about on the floor begging her master not to send her.

"Hai" Tsunade nodded her head and signed the un-signed pink papers as she found them under a massive stack of blue papers that also needed to be signed.

"Arh, there is no other way out of this is there?" Sakura looked to the ground in sadness.

"Nope, it's already filled in you mission report you see" Tsunade smiled and pulled out her folder that had all the details about what she is going to be doing at the hidden sand village.

"Alright when do I leave?" she signed for the second time that day.

"You can start packing tonight and tomorrow morning you may take your leave" Tsunade said once again having to look down at the un-signed forms.

"Is there anyone to encounter with me or tag along?"

"There is someone meeting you half way and Kakashi will be tagging alone with you until you meet him or her who will escort you to the village" she said having a hand under her chin and the other still writing.

"Do you know who my new teacher is and where am going to stay?" she asked as she was walking to the door.

"Why don't you stop asking questions and wait till tomorrow?" she looked to her student

"Because I want to know now" she smiled

"Lady Chiyo-sama will be your new teacher, and where you'll be staying I have no idea possibly with her I don't know" she shrugged and looked through her desk again to find where Shizuen hid the sake.

"Well that's helpful" she said under breath so Tsunade couldn't hear and luckily she didn't as she had her noise in the desk looking for her sake so she shrugged and walked out.

"OH AND SAKURA" Tsunade yelled.

"Hai Lady Tsunade" she pecked through the door again.

"I forgot hahaha… here's your folder" she had it between her fingers.

"Oh yeah right thanks, see ya Lady Tsunade" she caught it and ran out the room to pack for tomorrow.

_Yeah maybe… heheh _Tsunade though and put both hands under her chin again and looked at the door her student left through and then remembered she had to find her sake.

_Around 8:30_

Sakura had just finished her dinner and had a shower and brushed both her hair and teeth and was already packed for tomorrow morning where she'll be going to the hidden sand village and have most of her classes there and train with Lady Chiyo-sama, who she had no idea who she is. And then meet with someone half way to the dessert and have them saw her around village, hopefully, and then have her classes the very next day. Yeah life was screwing with her. Well the only good thing about going there is Kakashi-sensei will be there for half the way, well half is as good as any. She signed and though it was best to get some sleep, so she turned her lamp off and rolled over and slept beautiful dreams in the village hidden in the leaves.

**So how was the first chapter was ok I spend two days on it and read through it a couple of times and though it was ok. So do please tell me how it was which means R/R please **


	2. waiting

**It's been a while since I last updated this story so I guess I really should. So I really hope you like this story so far.**

**Oh and inner Sakura is this- **_**cha!**_

**And Sakura is just- **_cha! _

* * *

Sakura woke up with a beautiful sun shine through her window seal and smiled the happy morning as the birds sang and chipped. She sat up from her bed and stretched her arms out above her head and signed while rubbing her eyes.

Today was gonna be a new day, as she was going to the sand village to study, _oh joy _she thought bitterly before rolling out the bed and walking to her closet to pick her chosen clothes for the desert.

She pecked in the closet only to find clothes that wouldn't suit for the desert only where she lived, in Kohona.

She sighned she was going to go shopping when she arrived in Suna, _just my luck arh_ she thought and just grabbed a summer outfit that might be suitable for her to wear, **yes! We get to go shopping, we get to go shopping **inner Sakura danced inside and was cheering excitedly.

_Uh! Well you shut up already_ she said annoyed with her inner right now.

**What's up your butt, we get to go **_**shopping**_**-** she squealed and jumped up and down.

_My least favourite thing to do_ she groaned.

**Oh piss-pores, we get to pick out new outfits and see really cute guys and meet new friends, OH, oh and we get MORE CLOTHES. **She yelled and waved her hands around.

_That's the thing I've already got enough clothes already! Plus the people there will think I'm a creep or something. _She replied sadly and took out a pair of underwear and threw it on the bed.

**Why would they think that?** She raised an eye-brow and plastid her hands on her hips.

_Because of my pink _hair _and large forehead_! She said and groaned.

**Yeah, yeah whatever, so what no one's complained about it in a while so we have been good for a while. **Inner Sakura said as-a-matter-of-fact.

_Yeah __here__ in the leaf village not in the sand village,_ Sakura complained back to her inner.

**Oh whatever just shut-up and get ready** she said in defeat and crossed her arms over her chest.

Sakura just laughed and grabbed all her clothes before heading to her private bathroom and stripping all her clothing before moving the curtain near her shower and turning on the hot first, then when the warmth start sheep in she put a little cold. Once she thought the tempter of the shower was right she jumped straight in.

_I wonder who it is that's going escort me around the village, _she thought to herself and closing her eyes to enjoy the relaxing shower.

Sakura was all dress and ready for the day ahead of her and was now waiting for Kakashi –sensei to arrive, which she knew was going to be awhile, so she just waited at the bridge where team 7 used to meet and just watch the fish go by, without a care or worry in the world.

She sighed, she really wished she was a fish to not care about curtain things in life, but as fate might have it, it wasn't going to happen. She had to settle with her life right now, weak and alone.

She lend deeper on the poll that was supporting her body weight and she closed her eyes and pictured a happy and less complicated life, where her and Sasuke love each other and live in a big wonderful house and every day is fun just like she promise him the day he left. She sighned, she wasn't going to be with Sasuke, ever! She knew that… but she really wishes she was.

After a while of thinking about Sasuke and what she really wished for Kakashi decided to arrive at the moment.

"Yo!" he waved and smiled under his masked.

"ARH!" Sakura yelled and nearly fell off the pole she was leaning on.

"Opps, sorry Sakura didn't know you were so deep in thought, but you shouldn't have gotten jumpy like that you are a ninja remember" Kakashi said with one eye-brow raised.

"Oh well… yeah it's just I was… thinking about stuff" Sakura defeated herself.

"Oh, what were you thinking about then?" he walked closer to Sakura and leaned down a little to her height.

"Um… just about training" she smiled sheepishly.

"What about training" he his eye-brow raised higher.

"Just about…. Who's the new teacher I'm …. Gonna train with" she said and lowered her eyes. She was a horrible lying she knew that and Kakashi-sensei certainly knew that as he was asking questions.

"Uh" He sighed, "you were thinking about Sasuke again, weren't you?" he asked as he straighten up.

"Y-yeah, I … I just was thinking about what I promised him if…. He stayed" the sadness was clearly written in her eyes.

"Sakura, we all go through things that make us sad or even angry. But it is those things, or even people, that we all have to learn to let go because of the pain and suffering its causing." He said to her in a fatherly way.

"Yeah… I guess your right sensei "she smiles a little before she remembers, "Uh! Sensei we have to get going I have to get to the sand village!" she panicked.

" oh yes your right… well better hurry then don't we" he smiled under his mask before the two walked through the gate and ran like lightning speed to the village hidden in the sand, Suna.

* * *

It had been hours the pair had been traveling through the green forest before the trees started to disappear and nothing but a dirt road came in view.

"We're gonna have to start running through sand very soon, Sakura!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Hai, ok" she nodded her head and narrowed her eye-brows a bit _great getting closer and closer to the sand village, were there's sand!_ Sakura thought to herself.

Soon enough they were trotting through sand and nearly half way as well.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura called

"Hai" he answered

"Do you really have to leave me when we get half way?" she asked uneasily.

"I'm afraid so, Sakura. I have other mission to tend too, I mean my mission is to go search out a village and found information on them and it just so happens to be on the way to where you're meeting with a sand ninja half-way" he looked back and saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Oh I see" Sakura replied.

"Sorry Sakura I really wish I could stay with you longer but I'm afraid I can't, but you know to call me if you're ever in trouble you know" he said.

"Oh really!" Sakura smiled a real smile from the whole day.

"Hai just sent me a letter or something and I'll be right there" he smiled under his mask.

"Oh thank you Sensei!" her smile widen and Kakashi just smiled and looked back a head.

In the distends a shadow figure waited by dirty large rocks and Kakashi spotted them straight away and knew it was Sakura's escort.

"Come on Sakura your escorts waiting" Kakashi said before speeding up.

"Hai" Sakura gulped and looked uneasily up ahead, her new life _here we go_ Sakura thought to herself as she neared the sand ninja.

* * *

**Well thought I might leave it there don't cha think ;), Well it would be awesome if you R/R so please do R/R thanks **


End file.
